degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Clare Edwards
Claire Edwards (born circa 1994) and portrayed by Aislinn Paul) is the younger sister of Darcy Edwards and is the daughter of Mr. Edwards and Mrs. Edwards. Claire is a devout Christian and attended a private school before transferring to Degrassi as a Grade 9 student. Character History Season 6 Claire makes her first appearance in Eyes Without A Face. She is frequently seen watching television in the same room where her sister, Darcy, is at the computer constantly updating her MyRoom page account. Claire always tries to see what Darcy is doing. Darcy describes her as annoying. Claire is also seen as a "Goody Two Shoes." When Darcy invites Spinner into her room, Claire reminds her that their mother does not allow boys over when she is not home. Darcy ignores her. Later, Claire then assists Darcy by calling the police when Darcy's online predator, Adams, appears in front of their house. Season 7 Claire is seen in the hospital after Darcy's suicide attempt. She clearly looks distraught about what her sister has done. but doesn't make an effort to try and figure out what went wrong by asking Peter or Manny (niether of whom she has met) to ask what happened. She merely stayed with her mother, and stayed quiet. Season 8 In Season 8 of Degrassi, Claire is cute a new freshman in the gifted class, along with Alli Bhandari , K.C. Guthrie, and Connor. She transferred from a private Christian school and is now attending Degrassi along with her older sister Darcy. Claire wore her Catholic uniform to school every day because she didn't care what other people thought of her and only wanted to learn at Degrassi. In''' Uptown Girl (2), in order to prove that she doesn't care what other people think, K.C. dares her to do a talent in front of the whole lunch. She sings a hymn, but is humiliated when people start booing and throwing food at her. K.C. later apologizes, and says it's normal to care what other people think, and begins to show a love interest in her. In '''Fight the Power, Claire's sister Darcy leaves for Kenya to help build a school. Clare is seen giving presents from Darcy to all of her friends. Claire gives one to Jane, and tells her she is her and Alli's hero for being the only girl on the football team. In Man With Two Hearts, Claire and Alli are studying at Mr. Simpson's house when they discover a vibrator under Spike's bed. It accidentally gets taken to school, where Connor sets it off in class. Clare is taken to the principal's office, and she shocks her mother by saying it is hers. Her mother thinks Claire is having sex and refuses to speak to her. Later her mother apologizes, and asks Claire if she has any questions. The next day, Clare and Alli discuss what happened, and Clare manages to use what happened to diss Holly J. Sinclair, since Holly J. is a virgin. In Lost in Love, both K.C. and Connor ask her to the Sweetheart Dance. The two boys started fighting over her only to have her reject them both. Later on she regrets this decision and decides to go with K.C., making Connor feel rejected. Connor then comes up with a way to pressure Claire into going with him, and Claire reluctantly agrees. At the dance Connor forces Claire on the dance floor. She leaves after feeling uncomfortable with him. On her way out, she bumps into KC, who asks her to dance with him. She agrees and they dance comfortably for a while, however the moment is short lived when Connor barges in. He storms off in anger and Clare follows. Later on Claire finds K.C. and tells him she's not ready for a relationship. KC accepts her answer. In Causing a Commotion, Claire is surprised by Connor's strange behavior but sticks by him regardless. She starts to protest against the Shep, who expelled Connor, who has Asperger's Syndrome. K.C. and Alli mistakenly film her talking to the Shep about letting Connor back in to Degrassi. The Shep calls her a bitch and they show it to the school. The Shep is then sent to sensitivity training, for numerous reasons. Much to Claire's pleasure, Connor is let back into Degrassi. In Heat of the Moment, when Alli starts a hate group about Holly J on Facerange, Clare strongly disapproves and tries to convince her to just ignore Holly J. In Jane Says (2), Claire finally stops wearing her Catholic school uniform and begins wearing Darcy's old clothes, getting her attention from many boys. Alli gets jealous when boys pay more attention to Claire than her, but Alli ends up apologizing to her and does not mind when Claire decides to keep her new look. In Touch of Grey, Claire finds out K.C.'s secret, he lives in a group home because of something he did at his old school with his friends. Claire is still shown to care about about him, even if he doesn't think so. In Heart of Glass, we only see Claire a few times - in the beginning being doubtful of what Alli wants to do and trying to talk her out of it, and afterward being supportive and helpful. In Danger Zone, things between KC and Claire are still rocky. K.C assumes that Claire would judge him, so fueled by his hurt feelings he initiates fights with Claire about his past. Connor is confused by the fighting, and when prompted by Alli to fix it, invites Claire and K.C over without either of them aware of the others attendance. He attempts to repair their relationship by locking them in his basement/room, which doesn't go over well. K.C flees the house. Claire is next seen at the black and white dance talking to Connor about K.C. She feels hurt and questions why he is still acting like an idiot. Connor then responds with "Because he's in like with you" a phrase he picked up from Alli. Claire finally realizes how much K.C cares for her and gets Connor to lock him in a room with her again. K.C initially thinks Connor planned it all out by Clare explains that this time it was her idea. She then goes on to say that she understand why they are always fighting, she explains that they were afraid that if they stopped they would kiss. Except instead of saying the word "Kiss" she actually tries to kiss him. K.C rejects the kiss and Claire thinking that she had it all wrong attempts to leave the room, close to tears. K.C stops her just in time and tells her she was right. They finally share their first kiss, signaling the start of their relationship. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, Claire arrives to Degrassi with her best friend, Alli, in order to finish her freshman year. But when new girl Jenna Middleton asks Claire to hang out after school, she tells her that her and Alli are doing a homework-T.V. night and feels obligated to invite her. Alli gets mad, but grudgingly lets Jenna hang out with them. Jenna tells Alli and Clare that she used to be a boyfriend stealer at her old school and tells Claire she thinks KC is "so cute." This makes both Claire and Alli uneasy, but Jenna promises she won't even look at him. In Shoot to Thrill, Claire tries to convince Alli that Johnny isn't a good person. When he sends Alli's naked pictures to his friend, Bruce, Claire is proven correct. In You Be Illin', Alli doesn't tell Claire about the STD Johnny could possibly have given her because she doesn't want Clare to judge her. When Claire finds Jenna and Alli scheming against Johnny, Alli reluctantly tells her about what happened, and Clare is surprisingly willing to help them in their scheme of embarrassing him in front of the whole school. In the end, their plan goes unexpectedly well, with Johnny admitting that he still has feelings for Alli. In Heart Like Mine (1), Claire starts to get jealous of Jenna's promiscuous behavior around K.C. The first signs are when K.C. hugs Jenna beforie Claire when he wins the game. Claire asks K.C. for a hug and a twirl too in a cute sarcastic puppy tone. K.C. sighs and she says at least a kiss. At, the car wash Claire can't put her jealousy to a rest when she sees K.C. and Jenna fighting with the water. When Claire tells K.C. that he is playing with Jenna more than her, K.C. soaks her with the hose. Claire starts playing around until K.C goes back to playing around with Jenna. Angrily Claire makes a rude comment towards Jenna, and K.C. asks her what her problem is. Later on, Claire and K.C break off their relationship because he is starting to like Jenna, leaving Clare heart broken. In Heart Like Mine (2), 'Claire and Alli decided to edge Jenna out. Later, Claire sees hyper and alarmed K.C and asked him what was wrong with him. She doesn't notice him holding the gun in his bag. He says he's sorry for everything and nervously walks away. In [[Start Me Up|'Start Me Up, ]]Declan and Claire are seen talking about different countries' cultures. Clare is then seen rushing with Alli around the halls and to the class. Claire then presents her story on different countries' culture. They sound like what Declan told her about the cultures. The next day, Alli and Clare are again seen zooming through the halls to the girls' room. Claire pulls out a lacy bra and plans to get "interesting". Alli is holding her books and drops them. She picks up Clare's notebook and read the story about K.C. whom she wants to get back with. Alli wants her to tell the story, but Clare says it isn't finished. She still has to write the part where the girl gets the boy back. In Innocent When You Dream',' '''Claire's first dream is of Declan and her having a vampire-esque conversation, when Declan is about to bite her neck, Claire wakes up sweating and panting. After wakingi up Clare opens her vampire book and starts reading. That following day Claire walks into school with Alli and Claire tells Alli her vampire dreams about Declan. When Chantay is late for play practice, Declan asks Claire to help them rehearse for Chantay's role while she is absent. Claire is nervous and trips, she tries her best and practices until Chantay returns. A little after, Claire feels she is a perve and takes Declan's sweatshirt, Alli sees the sweatshirt and tells Claire she is maturing. While in MI, Alli catches Clare typing vampirish stories about Declan on her laptop. When Alli reads it, she tells Claire it's really good and suggests putting it on the fan fiction website for the vampire books they read. Claire feels it's a good idea and copies and pastes the story on the fan fiction website under a screen-name "Madame Degrassi". When the forums and a few people at Degrassi read Madame Degrassi's posts (including Holly J.), they find them interesting, they want more. Claire continues to have sexy vampire dreams about Declan and write stories about him aswell. Also, she tells Declan she found his sweatshirt in the back and gives it to him. The next day, at Connor's party, Alli is in charge of spicining things up and picks two random names out of a basket and whoever's names are called are the two who make out in the corner for 7 minutes. When Claire and a guy name Wesley's names are picked, they go in the corner. Clare wants to get things over with and starts to make out with him, while kissing she thinks of Declan and her being the vampire. She then by mistake gives Wesley a hickey. After leaving the party to mourn at the Dot, Alli follows her and tries to cheer her up. When Clare sort of disses Alli, Claire wants to go back to her more serious self. The next day, while showing Declan the props she made she accidentally kisses him on the neck. She runs away embarrassed. Later on, she apologizes with Alli, and Declan and Holly J. discover she's Madame Degrassi. Holly J. chats with her and tells her to calm herself down because it's puberty and it's normal, and to continue writing more of those stories because her and Declan enjoy them. They all agree to forget it happened and everything goes smoothly. The next day in class K.C. tells Coach Armstrong that he cheated off of Claire on the exam and that it is all his fault. That night at the Dot, Clare sees K.C. and asks him why he did what he did, he tells her because he wanted to be friends again really badly, and that when they were studying together he felt like they were friends again. Also, K.C. blames Jenna for giving him the idea to cheat. Clare becomes more frustrated and tells him that he can blame everything on everyone else but himself, and tells him that she'll see him in September. In the season finale, Claire gets very nervous around Declan, showing she still likes him. Season 10 This year, Claire feels ready to focus - on Claire. Last year taught her that she has to look out for herself - and that it's OK if the person she's becoming doesn't jibe with everyone else's ideas of Claire Edwards. In fact, she's going to find out who that person is, and it might mean she steps into a whole new world - one that's far away from former problems like KC and Jenna, and possibly closer to Eli... In What a Girl Wants (1), Claire is back at Degrassi as a hot sophomore with a cute new haircut and she's excited to see her best friend Alli Bhandari again. She is ranked #3 on Dave's hottest girls list. In What a Girl Wants (2), Claire is frustrated with Alli for making a "loser" list and making Dave #1 loser. She sits Alli down at the Dot and tells her she needs to apologize to Dave, and just because she's #42 on Dave's hottest girls list it won't affect her in the future; she's just being hypersensitive. In [[Breakaway (1)|'''Breakaway (1)]], Claire is excited to tell Alli that she is getting laser surgery on her eyes to let her not wear glasses. They don't know it, but Jenna overhears them and thinks Claire is braggng about getting breast enhancement. Throughout the day Claire is confronted by Jenna, who tells her that she's too young and that she looks good already. Claire is flabbergasted and doesn't know what she's talking about so she tells Jenna that she should mind her own business since she already stole KC from her. In [[Breakaway (2)|'Breakaway (2)']], Claire is still confused as to what everyone is talking about. She comes to gym after her laser eye surgery and shows Alli. Later on that day, Wesley asks her about her surgery. He then asks Claire if he can touch them. Clare is confused about someone wanteing to touch her "tender eyes" but tells him he can, just to be gentle, because they're sore. Wesley then touches her breasts and Claire slaps his hands and yells at him. Wesley explains everything, and told her that Jenna started everything; he apologizes and runs off. The next day in gym Claire and Alli walk in together prepared to get even with Jenna. Clare stuffs her bra with socks and walks up to Jenna and unzips her jacket. Jenna goes off on how she should never do this because it's slutty and uneccesary, and how she thinks it's an attempt to get KC back. Claire then takes out the socks hands them to Jenna. She tells Jenna that if she wanted to win back KC she "wouldn't need fake boobs" to do it. She then turns around and looks at KC and she smiles, and Alli laughs. Later on, Claire and Alli are playfully fighting over Claire's glasses because Claire considers wearing them when no one is noticing how she really changed. Alli doesn't want her to wear them anymore and Claire's glasses are accidentally flung onto the road, getting run over by a hearse. The new boy, Eli, gets out and picks them up saying "I think they're dead." He gives them back to Claire who tells him that she got laser eye surgery and doesn't need them anymore. Eli stares at her for a moment then says that she has pretty eyes. Claire asks if she'll see him around, to which he says "Guess you will." before he drives away. Clare throws her glasses away into a nearby trash can and continues to walk with Alli, feeling confident and excited. In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/99_Problems_(1) 99 Problems (1)] , Claire and Alli are talking about where they're going to sit during lunch as to Claire replies, with her at a meeting. Alli, then, sees Jenna with a bunch of friends and she says she wishes she could be like that and have alot of friends and decides that she wants to be on the Power Squad to become more "popular". Alli and Claire are at "The Dot" and Alli tells Claire how embarrased she was at the try-outs. Claire tells her she should make her own club and see if anyone joins. Alli says she'll make a dance club and try to destroy the Power Squad to which as Claire replies jokingly to "not mention that on the poster." In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/99_Problems_(2) 99 Problems (2)], Sav announces Alli and her no-show dance club to perform. Alli states she was pathetic and if anyone would join to dance with her, please do. Claire, being a good friend, goes up to dance with her. Seeing this, a few more people join them such as Wesley and Dave. In Better Off Alo[http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Better_Off_Alone_(1) ne (1)]',Eli becomes Claire's English partner for the semester. His writing is said to be "a little wordy", and he is to help Claire with her writers block. Things start to heat up when Eli purposely bumps into Claire when walking out a door. The next day, before English starts, Claire hands her paper to Eli and lets him review it. Since Claire isn't ready to hand in the paper, Eli convinces her to skip class. The bell rings, and Claire starts to walk toward the door as Eli sits in his seat and watches her. She asks him if he's coming, and he gets up, and walks off with her. While outside sitting on a bench, she confides in him about her parents maritial problems and when he tells her to write about it she refuses arguing that it's too personal. He then becomes the second boy to tell her that she cares too much about what people think. He makes her scream in public for no reason and then when she says that its now his turn, he declines saying that its not his style. The two begin to play fight, and look into each others eyes while Eli holds Claire's wrists. Eli then frees Claire from his grip and proceeds to awkwardly stand there leaning agai nst the pole while she goes back to sitting on the bench. Later that night, Eli IM's Claire asking saying "more public embarrassment tonight?" Claire denies the invitation, although she assures him that she would love to, after her mother asked if she would like to take her father's place and go to the church fundraiser. In Better Off Alone (2), While Claire's Mom is driving her to school, Claire begins to question whats going on with her parents, and why they're fighting, and why her dad was not able to make it to the fundraiser, her Mom says it was because 'he had to work" then tells Claire that its nothing serious, Later, Eli talks to Cliare and says he missed her, and asked jokingly, if the reason why she did not hang out with him was because Twilight was on. She then says, "She says by not telling me she's protecting me but she's not, she's only making it wor-" totally confused Eli tells her to, "Stop, rewind... and play." Claire tells him what's going on with her parents. He asks if she's mentioned her feelings towards her parents fighting to them and she said she did, but they didn't want to talk. When they are sitting in English they get detention for skipping class to work. Ms. Dawes tells her to read the assignment she worked on when she skipped class. During the report, she starts to shed tears due to it being so personal. slowly breaks down because it was very emotional and personal. Ms. Dawes says she's heard enough and its a great start. Eli suggests that she read it at the school showcase after being asked of opinion by the teacher. Claire says its kind of private, but Ms. Dawes still insists and signs her up. Claire informs Eli that her mom with be at the showcase. Eli says its a good thing because Claire's mom will be forced to listen to it. On the day of the showcase, she gets cold feet and leaves. At home, Claire says she got cold feet and Mrs.Edwards thinks its not like her. Claire slowly takes out the report and gives it to her mother to read. Claire convinces her mom to speak to her father about what's going on. She walks outside while her parents are talking only to see Eli on her steps. She asks him what he's doing here and Eli teases her by saying sarcastically, "Hi Eli. How are you? Fine, Claire, thanks for asking," hinting about her cold greeting and she greets him properly. Eli says that he respects her for not telling her mom how she feels and she tells him that she told her mom after all. He then acts smug about it and gives her is headphones for a noise cancellation option in case things between her parents get worse or it she ever wants to ignore him. Eli then apologizes about interfering and promises not to do it again. Claire stops him as he gets in his car and says that he can interfere sometimes, but she's still going to do whatever she wants. Eli says, "I woudn't expect anything less," and drives away. In Try Honesty (1), Clare an d Eli are seen walking out of class when Fitz suddenly slams Adam into the locker and asks him if he's figured out what he's looking at yet. Adam says he still can't identify the smell and Fitz prepares to break his nose, but Eli intervenes taunting him about the way he looks and smells. The fight is broken up and Eli tells both Adam and Claire that he refuses to be the victim to Fitz's bullying, but Claire thinks he should just ignore him. The next day Eli meets up with Claire and he says that ignoring Fitz would be unsatisfying, but Claire says there's no pointing getting violent. He says that's a matter of opinion and Clare tells him that he can do what he wants, and that he doesn't need to impress her. Eli asks her what makes her think he's trying to impress her and she just smiles at him. He then says that he'll try to smooth thing over and Claire, pleased, says that she knows that he's smart. Fitz then interrupts them and Eli makes a snarky remark. Fitz then says that he doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut and Eli offers a truce if Fitz will only apologize for damaging his car. Fitz begins to apologize but then kicks Eli in his personal area. Eli falls to the ground and Claire tries to help him. Fitz says he "apologized" and leaves. Eli asks Claire if it's still a good idea to not to punch him but Claire says it will only make things worse. In Try Honesty (2), everything seems to be okay when Fitz gives Eli a light punch on the arm in the hallway, while he's talking to Claire. Claire seems pleased that Eli has made peace with Fitz, but he says that he's going to finish what Fitz started and walks away, leaving Claire confused. Claire turns around to Adam and says that someone needs to stop Eli if he's going to do something bad. Adam just states that she should stay out of it, because he has a big surprise in store for Fitz, and Claire walks away.Claire touches Eli's chin, noticing his split lip, and asks him what happened. He tells her that the police had to break up a fight, since Fitz had the name of a convicted arsonist on his fake ID, he was arrested. Claire, shocked by the fact Eli had Fitz arrested, begins to walk away. Eli reassures her that when they clear out the mistaken identity, he'll be released. Still uncertain, Eli says that the worst that will happen to him is that he'll get busted for fake ID possession and that he might have to go to court. She says that he is going to be really mad, and Fitz walks up behind them. Claire walks behind Eli, and Fitz calmly says that Eli pulled a nice trick. Eli says that the ID was for novelty purposes only and that he hoped he had learned his lesson. Fitz says unfortunately for Eli, he's a slow learner and bumps Eli while walking away. Claire asks if the two are now at war, and Eli states he's right where he wants to be, in Fitz's head. My Body Is A Cage Claire bumps into Adam who has tampons and spills them on the floor. When she helps him pick them up she asks him why he has them. Fitz and Owen walks by and Adam says "Eww Claire pick up your stuff thats nasty". Claire then goes along with it. Adam then over hears Claire telling Eli about the situation. Adam comes over and tell them both that he is FTM, female to male transgender. Memorable Quotes * "Silly me, always dropping my feminine hygiene products." Relationships *K.C *Start Up: 'Danger Zone '(818) **Break Up: 'Heart Like Mine (1) '(911) ***Reason: K.C. thinks that all they ever do is make each other mad, and that he has feelings for Jenna Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:Season 10 Category:Female Characters Category:The Boiling Point Category:Siblings Category:Season 8 Category:Religion Category:Love Triangles Category:Relationships Category:Charity Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Darcy Edwards Category:Siblings Category:Females